Drarry mon amour
by Drarrymaniac
Summary: À Poudlard, Harry et Draco, amoureux, se retrouvent dans une petite salle de classe abandonnée…


_À Poudlard, Harry et Draco, amoureux, se retrouvent dans une petite salle de classe abandonnée…_

Harry se précipita sur Draco dès que celui-ci eut ouvert la porte. Après un long moment à se serrer l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se mirent à se regarder amoureusement dans les yeux.

\- Draco, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Harry ?

\- Oui Draco ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Draco. Draco ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je t'aime Draco.

_Ainsi Harry et Draco moururent-ils d'inanition, car étant incapables de cesser de se déclarer leur flamme. Les drarrys moururent avec eux, permettant aux fanfictions HP d'être enfin libérées de cette purge._

_#troll_


End file.
